Hello My New Neighborhood
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: At Sunday, Axel decided to stay in his house all the day. While watch TV, he heard his ring door ringing. When he opened his door, he see a cute brunette boy standing in the front. That boy was his new neighborhood...


**Author**: It's been a long time since I stopped writing my fic in English. I hope my grammar is getting better. Ah, I ask my sis(the editor) to help me editing this fic! " thanks sis…

**Editor**: Hi guys! *waves* Im her editor, I help her to edit Eng Fic becz her English is..*whispers* you know what I mean..

So….

**Author**: hey….!

**Editor**: I'll get back to work sir! 8(.)8

**Author**:…..

**Disclaimed**: I'm not the creator of Kingdom Hearts. I'm just one of Kingdom Hearts' huge fans. Nothing more. All the awesomeness characters from Kingdom Hearts is belonging to Square Enix and the creator-Tetsuya Nomura. I admire him so much!

**Hello My New Neighborhood**

Every morning, as usual, I drink coffee while watching TV. Because today is Sunday and I'm free, I decided to stay at home all day.

I heard my bell door was ringing. I headed to the door lazily. Man, can people leave me alone?

When I opened the door, I saw a brunette boy standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Hello! My name is Sora! I'm your new neighborhood! Nice to meet ya!" He said cheerly.

"Ah, yeah. My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" I smiles slightly, introduced myself.

"Yeah! Hey, my parents got something for you." Sora gave something to me. "Can I have that too? Inside the box is a chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake, you know!" He was very honest.

"Well, okay. Come inside my new neighborhood." I invited him to come inside and he came in with a huge smile again.

What a cute kid!

I gave him a glass of milk and a piece of cake from the cake that he gave me.

"You know! My parents moved here cause their company is very far from my old house. I kinda sad when I moved out. I'm gonna miss my entire friends." He looks sad. But only for a few seconds, he suddenly back to his cheerful face when he eats his cake. "It's taste very good!"

"You really like chocolate, huh?" I smirk, asked

"Yeah! I loooooveeeeee chocolate! I like sweet candy, ice cream, cake, pancake..." Sora kept saying all the food that he likes. It took more than five minutes to list out. "...and hot chocolate!" And that was the last.

I wonder why he's not getting fat because of eating lot sweets?

"That was... very you." I commented surprisingly.

He smiled. His mouth got some chocolate. Very childish.

"There's some chocolate on your mouth." I tried to clean his mouth with by my finger.

Then, I licked the chocolate that sticked on my finger. I don't know why, he seemed blush when he saw it. Ah, was he blushing cause it was a indirect kiss?

I was smirking. If I was guessing right, this boy is a gay. When I try to touch his mouth again, he resisted. His cake was slipping from his plate when he tried to resist.

"Aaaah! My cake! And my pant! Oh no! Not the sofa too?" He looks panic when the cake slipped.

Okay. Now my sofa is dirty with chocolate. Geez...

"I'm sorry Axel!" He looked about to cry.

I sighed. I looked at his leg. The cake on his leg was about to slip to my sofa. I grabed his leg, licked the cake and ate it.

I could feel that Sora was shivered when I was licking his leg.

"A-Axel..." His voice was trembling.

I can see his penis was getting hard.

"Sora, do you like it when I lick you like this?" I asked while kissing his leg.

Sora remained in silent. I could feel he was shivering again. He was moaning a little. He was very surprised when I touched his penis. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull my hand away.

"Do-dont, Axel." He was closing his eyes with bright red face.

"I know you like it." I keep grabbing and rubbing it.

"Aaaah..."Sora was moaning loudly. He was trying to stop me.

No matter how much you try to resist. I know you want it, cause you are half try to stopping me. Not really want me to stop.

I took off his pant when he stopped resisting me. He was moaning while I was licking and sucking his penis.

"S-stop, Axel! I...I...I'm gonna cum!" Sora was warning me.

"Go a head." I kept sucking.

Sora tried harder not to cum. But I know it didn't stand longer. A white liquid came out and slipped down and sticked on my sofa. It came out quite a lot.

"You seem enjoy it." I was rubbing his penis while he was cumming.

He was blushing. His face was very red. He couldn't say anything.

My hand slipped into his clothes. I slowly removed his clothed and Sora didn't resist me anymore.

"A-Axel..." Sora was moaning my name when I lick his body.

Then I kissed him gentle. Sora kissed me back. He really liked it. I tried to remove his pant while kissing hime. Sora grabbing my shirt tightly when I touched his cute little pink hole.

"A-Axel..." Sora moaned my name.

"Hm?"

"C-can you do it gentle?" He asked while hiding his face in my body.

I smirked. "I'll try."

I slided in one finger slowly, tried to do it gentlly. Then, the second finger came inside. Sora grabbed my shirt tightlier, trying to calm. I could feel his breath. Very warm..and nice.

"Don't be nervous, Sora." I whispered in his ear.

Sora was just moaning. The thirth finger going inside. I moved them in and out very slow, teasing him a little.

"S-stop teasing me, Axel." Sora realized I was teasing him.

"So, you want me to go inside?" I asked while whispering.

Then, he looked at me with a cute face. Man, I admitted that he was very cute. I guessed… I wanted him.

"Ye-yeah..." He nodded when he said that. He was looking in my eyes. He was blushing. He wanted me to kiss him, I think?

So, I kissed him. When my penis reached his cute little pink hole, he was holding his breath. He looks so nervous.

"Try to relax, Sora."

Sora nodded then I started to go inside slowly.

"Aaaaah...i-it's... hot..." Sora was moaning.

It's so tight, he was so nervous. I thrusted inside so as to make him surprise.

"Ple-please be gentle, Axel!" He looked hurt. There was a tear in his eyes.

"Sorry..." I apologized him with a sadly smile. Ah...It was very nice inside, so warm.

I moved it out slowly and then thrust inside again. Sora was moaning between pain and pleasure. My breaths feel not stable. I wanted to go deeper then this. More...more..

Sora was groaning because he felt hurt. Yeah, I couldn't be gentle anymore. Getting deeper made me feel more pleasure. Moving out then thrusted inside, then move out again and thrust again...Over and over again.

Sora was cumming again. I was sure he really liked it and I barely hold it anymore. I think, yeah…I also wanted to cum...

"I'm gonna come, Sora." I whispered. I saw Sora held his breath, he became very nervous after he heard it. I couldn't wait till he prepared. I want to let it go, right now.

I cum inside Sora. Sora was moaning very loud. It seemed like he enjoyed it.

I sighed, pull mine out and took a breath. Sora tried to stable his breath. He still looked nervous.

"Th-that was... great." He smiled tiredly. "I think I'm gonna sleep here for a few hours."

Then, he fell asleep for a few minutes after he said that. I smiled seeing him sleeping. He was very cute. I felt very lucky to have him as my new neighborhood.

"Sora, you belong to me and I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

**END.**

**Editor**: hii minna~~ this is the first time i've edited an Eng Fic ^^ Ọ.ọ I'm not really good at it =3= i just wanted to help *points* "the author" 8(^^)8 thanks for reading~~

**Author:** hm... any review? :3


End file.
